FFVII Version of Christmas Carols!
by Lavilicious
Summary: Basically what it says in the title! randomness has conquored me...
1. 12 Days of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas, Squenix gave to me-

A decapitated head!

On the second day of Chrimstas, Squenix gave to me-

Two favorite Turks,

And a decapitated head!

On the third day of Chrimstas, Squenix gave to me-

Three persistent SHM,

Two favorite Turks,

And a decapitated head!  
On the fourth day of Christmas, Squenix gave to me-

Four flying bikes,

Three persistent SHM,

Two favorite Turks,

And a decapitated head!

On the fifth day of Christmas, Squenix gave to me-

Five times Cloud gets shot at!

Four flying bikes,

Three persistent SHM,

Two favorite Turks,

And a decapitated head!

On the sixth day of Christmas, Squenix gave to me-

Six people dying,

Five times Cloud gets shot at!

Four flying bikes,

Three persistent SHM,

Two favorite Turks,

And a decapitated head!

On the seventh day of Christmas, Squenix gave to me-

Seven people killing Sephiroth,

Six people dying,

Five times Cloud gets shot at!

Four flying bikes,

Three persistent SHM,

Two favorite Turks,

And a decapitated head!

On the eighth day of Christmas, Squenix gave to me-

Eight Geostigmaed children,

Seven people killing Sephiroth,

Six people dying,

Five times Cloud gets shot at!

Four flying bikes,

Three persistent SHM,

Two favorite Turks,

And a decapitated head!

On the ninth day of Christmas, Squenix gave to me-

Nine thousand gallons of gas they use (for their bikes! xD),

Eight Geostigmaed children,

Seven people killing Sephiroth,

Six people dying,

Five times Cloud gets shot at!

Four flying bikes,

Three persistent SHM,

Two favorite Turks,

And a decapitated head!

On the tenth day of Christmas, Squenix gave to me-

Ten sticks of dynamite,

Nine thousand gallons of gas they use (for their bikes! xD),

Eight Geostigmaed children,

Seven people killing Sephiroth,

Six people dying,

Five times Cloud gets shot at!

Four flying bikes,

Three persistent SHM,

Two favorite Turks,

And a decapitated head!

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Squenix gave to me-

Eleven Shinra officials,

Ten sticks of dynamite,

Nine thousand gallons of gas they use (for their bikes! xD),

Eight Geostigmaed children,

Seven people killing Sephiroth,

Six people dying,

Five times Cloud gets shot at!

Four flying bikes,

Three persistent SHM,

Two favorite Turks,

And a decapitated head!

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Squenix gave to me-

Twelve retarded writers, who made:

Eleven Shinra officials,

Ten sticks of dynamite,

Nine thousand gallons of gas they use (for their bikes! xD),

Eight Geostigmaed children,

Seven people killing Sephiroth,

Six people dying,

Five times Cloud gets shot at!

Four flying bikes,

Three persistent SHM,

Two favorite Turks,

And a decapitated head!

Merry Christmas!

haha! More randomness...actually...my sis (bookwormzes) thought of this...nyahaha! squareenixobsseser

owari 


	2. Sephiroth

Final Fantasy VII Version of...

Jingle Bells!

Dashing through the snow,

with a 2-legged chocobo,

here we go again,

beating Sephiroth! (hahaha!)

with Vincent by your side,

and Tifa on the other,

why is he so hard i wonder

because he is so hawt!

Ohh!

Sephiroth, Sephiroth

Why can't i beat you!

Your almost 30 you should be,

not as good as me!

Sephiroth, Sephiroth

Why can't i beat you!

It's because you are the General of SHINRA!


	3. TimeConsuming Announcement

All those Fans who love FFVII Version of Christmas Carols

I'm sorry for the major delay that caused a long time for me to write. For one thing, i need help with just naming christmas songs...CHRISTMAS songs...not the lyrics I can use, but the song itself. I'm sorry for the time-consuming inconvenience. And thank you for waiting! Please, if you are to review this 'chapter' please have it for Christmas song titles so i can have the slightest boost. But I can take it from there. My sister (bookwormzes: Author of 'Peanuts') and I thank you for enjoying these 'songs' we have put together! Domo Arigatou

Vanthea

Velvet Nightmare Souba and Masamune

P.S. Be sure to go to bookwormzes profile and read her story! It is hilarious! It has Vincent, Sephiroth, and the slightest bit of Cloud. You might know what's coming but to be sure, read and find out! She will love you!


End file.
